Ed, Edd n Eddy feat Digimon
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: If you close your eyes, turn away from the story without reading it and say 'Flywheel' three times, a miracle will happen.
1. The party

Chapter 1: The party

**Note: I, of course don't own the concept Ed, Edd n Eddy or Digimon. This is also my first story so please, R&R.**

--

The sun was burning into Eddy's eyes. It was a hot day, about 86 degrees, which was weird since it was the end of October. Sweat was pouring down his neck. He could feel the sidewalk burn under his feet. His mouth was like a desert, his tounge like a sandpaper, dry and rough. The sun threw it's burning rays onto him as-

"We all get it! It's hot, okay! You're suppose to tell a story here!" Eddy glared out from the screen onto the author.

_'Okay, okay, I'll stop.'_ The young teen continued to walk down the sidewalk, every step felt like walking on burning coal-

"Shut up! This heat doesn't make things better! What do you think this heat does to Double-D? He's like a vegetable, ready to eat!"

_'Fourth wall break before the first official line is spoken. Never seen this_ _happen.'_ Anyway. his best friends Ed and Eddward, more commonly known as Double-D, were walking on each side of him. He was kind of lucky since they were taller than him and they threw a shadow over the short, unpronounced leader of the trio. They were on their way to Jimmy's Halloween party, a joyous occasion according to Double-D. Ed was the work horse with bad hygiene and didn't have so much to measure with Double-D's intelligence, but it evened out with his sunny personality. He had been really hyped up all week since it was Halloween and he had been rambling on about monster movies that he was going to see. Double-D (Edd) was the smartest one of the trio and a real neat freak, many times annoyed by Ed's hygiene problems. He had been wondering what the perfect costume would be. Then there were Eddy who seemed to be suffering from Napoleon complex, thinking that the world evolved around him. He had been thinking how he would best make an impression on Nazz. As they now walked down the street, they gave an odd impression. Ed was wearing his striped shirt and green jacket under his Frankenstein costume. Double-D was walking down the street in what appeared to be a German officer uniform and an eyepatch over his left eye with his orange t-shirt and purple shorts underneath. Eddy was wearing, over his jeans and yellow t-shirt, a complete Dracula costume with fangs, a white face and a medallion that he had found in the attic. Since it had a sapphire in it, he had been thrilled. Double-D pointed out that it was actually fake. Eddy hadn't listen and after he was kicked out of the jewlery store, he undestood it was fake. He was now wearing to see if he could impress everybody at party by saying that it was real, especially Nazz.

"Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do we have to go to this event when we already know the other kids will always reject us?" Asked Double-D.

"They might reject you guys, but old Dracula here will be the hit of the party."

"Hit the party, hit the party!" Ed yelled and grabbed Eddy by his medallion, spun him in the air and threw him into a mailbox.

"Ed, what have I said about vandalizing property that the community uses?"

"The custard is ready for taking Double-D!" Double-D went and helped Eddy up. Napoleon II was stuffed with letters and the sapphire in his medallion was smashed.

"Oh way to go moron!" Eddy yelled, spat out a recommended letter from Rolf, a box to Plank's parents and an order on a new curling-iron to Jimmy. Eddy ran towards FrankenEd and kicked him in the gut. "You ruined my thing!"

"Eddy, I wouldn't say that at the party if I was you." Double-D said and chuckled. The broken pieces of the sapphire caught his attention. There had been something inside it. "Eddy, look at this!" Double-D held up some sort of mechanical device with one screen and three buttons.

"Gimme!" Eddy took his foot out of Ed's stomach and tackled Double-D who was thrown into a fence. Eddy quickly examined the device and then looked at Double-D. "Why would you drag my attention to junk?". He threw it into a trashcan. "Let's go boys." Double-D got up and brushed off the dirt on his shirt as they continued walking towards Jimmy's house."Now, the only way to gain some focus on a party is to do an unusual entrance. The entrance is everything. By the way Sock head, what the heck are you supposed to be?"

"Not what, Eddy, who! I'm supposed to Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg!" Eddy was quiet, waiting for Double-D to continue."He was the leader of the 20 July plot!" Eddy was still quiet."The plot, created by German officers to assassinate their own Führer, Adolf Hitler." Eddy looked at Double-D, shaking his head."Adolf Hitler? World war two? The man that basically changed mankind's history!" Eddy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, the entrance is everything, your very appearence-"

"Like the entrance of the mutant octupuses from the infected toilet seat cover?" Ed interrupted him and started to talk about a movie he had seen. When they arrived to Jimmy's house, Ed had basically described the whole movie and three more and as Eddy was about to snap, they saw Jonny walking down the street.

"Hiya guys!" The over enthusiastic boy said. "Guess what I and Plank are?"

"Okay. Jonny, you're stupid, disturbing and in need of psychological care. Plank, you're wood, not living and should be used as matches at this party."

"Psychological? Ed, did Eddy just use a word with more than two syllables?"

"It seemed like it Double-D! If you excuse Ed, I will enter!" Ed took Eddy under the arm and ran straight into Jimmy's door.

"So, Jonny what are you and Plank supposed to be?" Double-D said and examined Jonny's costume.

"What are you, blind? I'm the headless horseman and Plank's the head!" Jonny had tried to hide his head in a cylinder-like pipe. His costume was kind of bad since his head was stuck, his forehead was showing and the pipe was breaking. Otherwise he had a costume with a red bow tie. Plank had glasses, a red beard and a hat.

"Well… It certainly is unique." Double-D hurried up to Jimmy's house only to be met by Jimmy's front door with an Ed shaped hole in it. "Well, that'll work for an unusual entrance." He climbed through the hole only to be met by Eddy butt that was hanging out of the wall. "Ed?"

"You rang!" Ed popped up from underneath him, catapulting Double-D through the air. He landed on a person that was dressed in a toga.

"Dude! You spilled cola all over my- Oh, hi Double-D!" Nazz exclaimed. She looked at Double-D for a couple of moments. "What's up dude?" She was dressed as a Greek goddess.

"N-n-n-nothing. Nothing at all. Ho-ho-how are you at this lovely e-e-event? Oh, a Greek goddess. M-may I guess the g-goddess of love Aphrodite?"

"Yeah dude, that's totally who I am. Do you know you stutter awfully?" Double-D stood up and then tried to help Nazz up."You always have the best costumes, even though they are a little weird." Double-D blushed and was about to answer that her costumes too were good, but somewhone that looked like a shadow pushed him away.

"Keep walking nazi-dork." Kevin all dressed in black, pushed Double-D away and helped Nazz up.

"Thanks Kev." She said without big enthusiasm. Ed and Eddy came stumbling into the room and Ed threw himself onto the TV. Eddy went straight forward to the table with the food against a person dressed like a flower.

"What's cooking good looking?" Eddy exclaimed with a cocky smile thinking it was Nazz.

"Happy Halloween Eddy!" Jimmy smiled at Eddy. "Here, have a soda!"

"Leave me alone, half-pint!" Eddy groaned

"Oooh, you're Dracula!" Eddy tried to walk away

"Yes and I will make you immortal if you don't leave me alone!" He was looking for Nazz.

"Eddy-"

"Shut up, you are annoying me you little rat!" He took the soda can out of Jimmy's hads, threw it at him and it hit him in the eye.

"Bullseye!" Ed's voice came somewhere from the tv.

"Sarah!" Jimmy was crying as a short, red-haired cop with sunglasses came and picked Eddy up.

"Don't push it, flathead." Ed's little sister was Jimmy's best friend and she of course defended him now. Eddy flew over all the kids's heads and crashed into a giant octopus. He was wrestling with its tentacles as Rolf pulled Eddy out of the octopus's grip.

"Short-as-the-tree-stump-in-Rolf's-backyard-Ed-boy, why do you fight with the eight-armed creature that is the symbol of this event in Rolf's family?" He glared down on Eddy, judgmental. He was wearing his regular clothes but he had different sorts of meat hanging around his neck.

"Happy Halloween Stretch" Eddy mumbled. He stood up and went over to Double-D.

"This party stinks, Sock head. Let's get Ed and get the heck out of here."

"But Eddy, we just got here. It would be rude to leave now!"

"Monsters, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, goblins and Michael Jackson! Prepare for a Halloween with no compare!" Ed said in front of the TV and laughed, such a horrific laughter that made Double-D's hat stand. .

"What did Ed eat today?" Eddy asked, but he stopped talking as the whole house went dark.

"Oh dear" Double-D mumbled. "Ed, are you playing with the electricity?" The last time there was a blackout, it had been Ed's fault. Eddy had gotten the brilliant idea of making an independent movie. During the giant scene where the hero saved the girl from the evil Lord Kanker's minions, Ed had been wanting a little special effects in the form of a blackout and since he couldn't open the fusebox, he poured one gallon of gravy on it. His plan worked though, he got his blackout. It lasted for one week. Eddy's movie went to heck and the house, since he had wanted the movie to be realistic, he had hired the Kanker sisters as the minions and they took the oppurtunity to get a raise in... well... The Kankers and the Ed's, a dark room, you get the idea-

"Why the heck must you remind me of that awful fiasco?!" Eddy glared out of the screen again. All of the sudden Double-D's pocket started to glow.

"There must be-"Double-D noticed the glow. "Strange…" He put his hand in his pocket and took out the device that was inside Eddy's medallion. He took off his eyepatch and started to examine the device with a magnifying glass.

"Didn't I throw that in the trash?" Eddy asked and reached for the device.

"I found it interesting and took it out again"

"Trash can diving. And you say that I have no self-respect." Double-D ignored the insult and continued his examination of the device.

"It seems to be…"

"O, o, I know!" Ed yelled and came running. "It's what they used in the movie-"

"Ed, shut up now or you'll get a preview of me kicking your butt!" Eddy yelled.

"Will there be snacks to the preview?" Double-D was still examining the device when it started to vibrate. A pillar of light burst out of the device. Double-D gasped and threw it on the floor.

"Whoa…" Everybody held their breathes as the light rotated around the room to then split in six beams. The beams spun faster and all the kids followed them. The beams started to glow in different colors.

"Is it New Years already?" Jonny asked.

"Is it that time already?" Ed asked. The kids ignored the questions as the beams started to encircle the kids except Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf. All of the sudden, the beams turned, formed a circle in the middle of the kids and then the beams landed in each of the kids hands. All the kids looked at the device that had just landed in their hands.

"Weird…" Nazz said.

"This is the same device that was in your medallion Eddy!" Ed exclaimed. "What a coincidence!"

"Ed, beams were just flying around in here. I don't think anything from now on is coincidences." Double-D loked at Ed. "Ed, did you just say coincidence, a word that is longer than gravy?" As soon as Double-D's question was over, the room started to vibrate.

--

I re-wrote this chapter just to change Double-D's costume. I saw Valkyrie last Monday and it was just so moving. Anyway R&R!


	2. A boy without gifts

Chapter 2: A boy without gifts

**As you might know, I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy nor do I own Digimon.**

--

"Earthquake!" Ed yelled. The whole house was shaking and everybody was panicking except Rolf. His attention was drawn to the device that was now lying on the moving floor.

"Could it be...?" He went and picked it up. When his finger touched the device, he was filled with a positive feeling and the earthquake stopped.

"Is it safe now?" Eddy was hiding under the couch, coughing. Jimmy had swept all the dust under there.

"What the heck was that?" Jonny stood behind Nazz who stood behind Sarah who stood behind Jimmy who stood behind Kevin who stood behind Jimmy's jacket that hanged in Jimmy's wardrobe.

"We have been invaded! The ectoplasm creatures from-"

"SHUT UP ED!" Practically everybody yelled. Double-D noticed the device that Rolf was now holding in his hand.

"Strange. The device that Eddy had was meant to go to Rolf. But what were those events that just occurred? "He looked around the room to see if people were okay. Eddy was coughing up his lungs, Ed was climbing out of a plant and Sarah kicked Jonny who was trying to get out of the closet first of all.

"I don't care, it's over now. Let's open presents!" Jimmy exclaimed happy.

"Presents?" Eddy asked Rolf. He looked down on Eddy with an angry expression on his face.

"Ed-boy! It is baby-boy-Jimmy's celebration of him being brought to this strange country! You were to give a traditional gift to remind Jimmy of his-"

"Okay Rolf, you really need shorter lines if this story is going to stick." He went to stand next to Double-D. "Hey Sock-head, did you know that this is a birthday party?"

"Why yes Eddy. It's actually Jimmy's birthday today. I bought him a stuffed animal. Ed bought him a replica of a cyclop." Double-D smiled against the surprised Eddy.

"Why the heck didn't YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE TO BUY PRESENTS?!" Eddy yelled.

"No gift and you are out of here!" Sarah took Eddy in his shirt and was about to make a distant record in "throw with little dork" as Kevin would've said, when Double-D threw a gift into Eddy's arms.

"Here you go!" Eddy said and shoved the present into Sarah's screaming mouth. Sarah threw a punch at Eddy that hit him and catapulted him across the room only to land in the cheese dip.

"Nice maneuver dork. Now we have nothing for these bags of-" He made a sweeping gesture against Ed and Jonny who was sitting and eating out of at least thirty bags of crisps. "What are you- Those were supposed to last the entire party!"

"Plank says to bring some with garlic taste next time!" Jonny was practically swimming around in the snacks while Ed was stuffing full bags in his mouth.

"Phe pwouf pfotato if thef eyef of the nature!" Ed smiled and spat out at least three bags.

"Doesn't anybody care that there was an earthquake about five minutes ago?" Double-D tried to say, but the loud noise of Eddy's painful scream from the punishment Kevin was giving him, drowned Double-D's voice.

"You're on Plank; I'll take Eddy for 50 cents!"

"And I will take the dip!" Ed threw himself into the chaotic brawl. Rolf was about to separate the three brawlers, but Sarah was first.

"JIMMY IS GOING TO OPEN PRESENTS NOW, SO SHUT UP!" Everybody stopped in their movements and focused their attention on the little boy who actually was the only one who seemed happy.

"Present time!" Jimmy smiled as he threw himself on the first present.

"Read the card! The card!" Nazz said with fake enthusiasm.

"From-"He stopped and looked surprised at the card. "From Gennai to Double-D…" Everybody turned to Double-D.

"Ehm… Thanks?" Double-D took the present from the birthday-boy, as he started to tear up another one.

"Oooo!" He picked up a stuffed animal from the box. "It's so cute!" He hugged it hard. It was white, four lumps that acted like legs and two strings that seemed to act like ears.

"Who is it from?" Jonny was leaning over the wrapping paper.

"From… Gennai to Kevin!" Jimmy stopped hugging the white animal and rushed over to the paper.

"There must be a present that I can enjoy!" Jimmy cried. He had tears in his eyes. Rolf investigated the other presents.

"Not one of these is for the fluffed-headed –Jimmy-boy! They are all from the mystical person that we know by the name Gennai! And they are to everyone except Jimmy-boy and She-who-is-louder-than-Nana-after-bean-and-cabbage-night!" Sarah took Rolf and threw him into the wall.

"Let me see!" She quickly examined the presents. "Is this some kind of joke?!" She threw a soda bottle at Ed. He ducked and it hit Jimmy in the face.

"Jackpot!" Eddy yelled. "There was a present for me?!" Eddy ran and jumped onto a present. "Nazz… Ed… Rolf… Eddy… Jonn- Eddy!" He ripped up the paper and took out a stuffed animal with a grey horn.

"What the heck?! Another one?!" He threw his into the wall. Double-D picked it up and gave it to Eddy.

"I don't want this!" Eddy said and was about to throw it away, but Double-D stopped his arm in the movement.

"Eddy, think about it. The beams, the devices, the gifts… This is something special. And the beams came from the device you had." Eddy seemed to think for a second.

"Well-"Eddy started talking when the devices started to beep.

"All I wanted for my birthday was something for me!" Jimmy started to cry, but Eddy took him and threw him into the closet.

"You're dead Eddy!" Sarah yelled and ran towards Eddy, but he moved, tripped her and locked closet door with an unconscious Sarah and a crying Jimmy.

"Strike!" Ed yelled. Kevin picked up his device and looked at the screen. There was seven, red, blinking dots and one black dot.

"Ehm, Kevin" Kevin looked up from his device and looked at Double-D, who looked like he regretted speaking."We are seven that got presents and these strange mechanical devices and since there are seven red dots on the screen, I have come to the conclusion that these dots represents us."

"Yeah, maybe. But there is only one black dot." The black dot started to blink.

"It must mean that something is active!" Nazz yelled. Everybody looked at her. "That's my opinion…"

"Go-go-Nazz is right. Against the dark spot we go!" Rolf screamed. He started to go against the door, but Kevin stopped him.

"Hold it! Double-D, what do you think?"

"It seems like the only logical thing to do. But just in case, we should bring the devices and…" He made a sweeping gesture."The stuffed animals." Everyone took their animal and went to the front door. Kevin made a sign to the others and opened the door. Eddy sighed and rolled his eyes. Kevin went out and looked around.

"It's clear." The other Cul-de-Sac kids followed him, Eddy rolling his eyes again.

"I heard that mister!" Double-D turned around to see Eddy standing against Jimmy's door"Come on Eddy!"

"Yeah, excuse me for not wanting to be in some kinda cheap Mission Impossible knock-off." Double-D smacked his forehead.

"Eddy, don't you think that if this is something special, you should be in command? After all..." Double-D rolled his eyes."... You are the king of the Cul-de-Sac." Eddy's face lightened up.

"That's right!" He ran towards Kevin, tackling him out of his way. "Come on fellas, your king will leave you!" Eddy took the lead with everybody following him. They walked down the street, looking at different sides, just to make sure that they were not watched. They were in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac when the devices started to beep again.

"This is where the dot is, for crying out loud, there is nothing here!" Eddy yelled. They all looked around for something different. Jonny was hugging Plank and his stuffed animal. Nazz was hugging Ed's arm and Ed was cleaning his ear. All of the sudden, there was a loud crack and everybody looked up, except Ed who was now cleaning his shoes. There was a large, black rip in the sky. There were shadows moving inside the darkness of the rip. All of the sudden, light burst out of the darkness and formed a pillar in the middle of the street which force, blew the kids in different directions.

"What the heck is happening?!" Eddy yelled of the top of his lungs. He was hanging onto a bush.

"The end is here!" Ed yelled back. "It's like-"

"SHUT UP ED!!!" Everybody yelled. They were hanging onto cars and lightposts. Double-D's grip was starting to loosen when the forced blow stopped. "Pheew."Everybody took a deep breath and looked at each other, must of them looking terrified.

"Come on, that was probably nothing." Everybody looked at Kevin.

"Nothing?! There's a hole in the sky and you say it's nothing?! How the-" Eddy's rant was interupted by a strange sound. It was a firepost that was floating past them. The hole had started to attract things instead. Everybody was hanging onto things as the suction grew stronger. Even though there was a strong suction, the kids wasn't hanging in the air, they were floating. Most notable was Double-D who was hanging onto a mailbox, screaming unhearable rants about the laws of science.

"Hang on brave comrades!" Rolf yelled as he hanged onto a light post with Kevin and Nazz. Jonny was stuck in a tree.

"Dear!" Double-D's grip was loosening, finger by finger. Everybody gasped when Double-D started to float into the air with his stuffed animal under his arm. "Curse this small stature of mine!"

"DOUBLE-D!" Nazz and Ed yelled at the same time. They jumped from they're safe spots and floated after Double-D.

"Nazz!" Kevin made an attempt to jump after her, but Rolf stopped him.

"Don't Kevin-boy!" Double-D was getting closer to the surface of the rip. Suddenly, he felt something under his arm. The stuffed animal was dissolving into tiny pieces.

"Hope that won't happen to me." He thought as his back hit the surface, he was surrounded by waves and had a feeling of falling.

--

"Let go off me, we got to save Nazz!" Kevin was hysterical, it looked as though he was about to rip his stuffed animal into pieces.

"Kevin!" Jonny said and pushed Kevin down. "We got to pull our pieces together and use our brains to find a way to help them!" Rolf picked up Kevin, Jonny and Eddy on his shoulders.

"Friends, to the Sock-headed-Ed-boy lair we must go! More modern equipment to this mission we need!" He started to walk against Double-D's house.

"This is more of a nightmare than the time Ed came to my house in the middle of the night to try if my bed was more comfortable with me in it." Eddy said and opened Double-D's door.

--

**This is going to be a little like the first season of Digimon, but not like I put the Cul-de-Sac kids in the original digidestined. So, please comment if I'm getting too close to the first season, that is so not what I want. The stuffed animals, was because I was tired of the usual entering into the Digital world and that they meet their partners there. Anyway, R&R!**


	3. A close Edcounter

Chapter 3: A close Edcounter.

As I already pointed out, I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Digimon.

--

"When are you ready Rolf?" Kevin was nervous and anxious. The four kids were hanging out in Double-D's living room. Eddy was lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head, Jonny was jumping back and forth with tools to Rolf who was working on something that looked like a telephone booth. Kevin was standing in a corner.

"Patience Kevin-boy, as this machine needs to have a powerful engine!" Rolf hit Eddy on the leg."Ed-boy, help Rolf!"

"I would if you hadn't hit me in the head!" Eddy pointed at the ice pack. Rolf threw a screwdriver at Eddy's leg.

"Ed-boy, we need this machine to work if we are to find our fellow comrades!"

"How is it going?" Jonny was running with Plank, his stuffed animal, a toolbox and a sandwich in his arms at Rolf. Rolf took the toolbox and took out a hammer.

"Almost done Lonely-as-Nanas-nose-after-shave-day-Jonny-boy. We just need a powerful source to make this machine working." He looked at Eddy."Run to Rolf's shed and take the tractors power source here!" He pointed at Jonny and Eddy.

"Race ya' there!" Jonny exclaimed and hit Eddy on the shoulder with Plank. Eddy walked after, mumbling threats to Plank. Rolf went upstairs and into Double-D's room. He ignored the alarm and searched through the shelves. He took a TV and a radio and went into Kevin in the door.

"Kevin-boy! Don't scare Rolf like that until cleaning day!" He went past Kevin and went down the stairs.

"Look, it's… The thing is… Lately, I feel…"

"You like the Go-Go-Nazz-girl." Rolf didn't look up from what started to look like a toaster. Kevin laughed.

"What, why… That is… It's… Yeah I like her." He looked into the wall and sighed. "I just think that if she liked me too, wouldn't she tell me?" He looked at Rolf.

"Kevin-boy-"Rolf started, but was stopped when Eddy and Jonny, yelling at each other, dragged in the tractor engine. "Good, this transmitting machine will soon be done." He looked up and ordered the three other kids to sit down on the couch."Sit!" He started to walk, but stopped and looked at the sitting kids. "This is a machine that will help us to-"

"How will it help us?" Eddy interrupted. Rolf looked at Eddy with a hard eye.

"Patience Ed-boy!" He pointed at Eddy. "It will help us to find our friends!" Jonny looked confused and Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but Rolf raised a fist. Kevin closed his mouth. "It is a transporting gate that allows us to send ourselves, wherever the other Cul-de-Sac kids are!" Kevin raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How did you ever build this?" Rolf raised an eyebrow.

"Footwear-on-secret-head-Ed-boy had a drawing of this in his room. It was piece of bun."

"Piece of cake?" Eddy asked.

"Yes please! Rolf is hungry!" Rolf went into Double-D's kitchen. Eddy, Kevin and Jonny looked at each other. Rolf's head appeared in the door."You need to carry it out to the place where the rip in the sky appeared! Take your personal devices and your stuffed synthetic animals with you as it can open again! Rolf will have a piece of cake and then he will join you!" He returned to the fridge and Eddy, Kevin and Jonny took a grip on the telephone booth and tried to lift it, without success.

"I think we need to push it." Kevin said. Eddy and Jonny looked at him.

"What was your first clue, Shovelhead?" Eddy exclaimed and started to push the booth. "This is harder than trying to survive a Celine Dion concert."

"She rocks, you take that back!" Jonny jumped onto Eddy and started to punch him. Kevin sighed and started to push the booth out on the street.

--

Ed's head was lying in the grass. The cool summer breeze was hitting his face and- summer breeze?! He opened his eyes to be met by his stuffed animal, standing on his chest. He was staring at the stuffed animal and it stared back. All of the sudden it blinked and Ed jumped up.

"Cool!" He held out a hand against the now living stuffed animal. It jumped up and down.

"Hello Ed!" Ed looked curiously at it but then smiled.

"Are you an enemy invader from the-"

"I am not an enemy; I am your friend for life! I am a Digimon!"

"A Digispoon?" Ed shook his head and picked up the "friend".

"No, Digimon! I am a Digimon!" He smiled against Ed and started to jump in his hands. "My name is Koromon! It means little brave warrior! I have waited for you in such a long time!" He jumped down on the ground and started to jump up and down again.

"Have you seen my friend Double-D? He always talks about atoms and dish soap."Ed looked anxiously at Koromon.

"Let's find out!" He started to jump away from Ed."Come on Ed! Let's find your friends." They walked deeper into what looked like a forest. It looked exactly like a regular forest except that it was completely quiet.

"Do you find gravy good?" Ed asked and smiled down on his newfound friend. Koromon looked curious.

"What is gravy?"

"Heaven!" He opened his jacket and took out a brown substance and gave to Koromon."Gravy cakes!" Koromon swallowed it and smiled.

"Delicious!" He looked at Ed with his big eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have some more?"

"Really not!" He took out another gravy cake and gave to him. They continued to walk until they heard a sound.

"What was that?" Koromon jumped up onto Ed's head to get a better view.

"A different kind of sound is never good for Ed!" Ed looked scared and looked from left to right.

"It's coming closer!" Koromon sounded scared as he jumped down into Ed's pocket. The sound now seemed to surround them.

"What's up dude?" A familiar voice said. Ed turned around and saw that Nazz was hanging from a tree with her stuffed animal.

"We are just hanging here." Her stuffed animal said. Ed looked surprised at the Digimon.

"This is Yokomon. She is totally cool. Who is your pal?" Nazz pointed at Koromon.

"Little brave warrior!" Ed smiled. Yokomon jumped down from the tree with Nazz behind.

"That is Koromon." Yokomon smiled at Ed and Koromon. "Is he your Digimon?"

"My cookie?" Ed looked confused.

"We are chosen to be your friends and Digimon partners." Yokomon looked at Nazz.

"We are going to protect against whatever's threatening you." Koromon smiled at Ed and jumped into his pocket."It's cozy in here."

"Protect?" Nazz asked."Are there more like you?"

"Of course!" Koromon said from inside Ed's pocket."There are big and small, like us or-"

"GRACIOUS! HELP ME DOWN!" A scream was cutting through the silence.

"Double-D!" Ed and Nazz exclaimed. Nazz picked up Yokomon and the two kids started running against the scream. They were getting closer when the scream stopped.

"Double-D!" The two kids yelled.

"Ed? Nazz?" They looked up only to find Double-D sitting in the tree. He had a Digimon beside him.

"Double-D!" Ed tried to climb up the tree, but he couldn't reach the branch. Nazz jumped up onto Ed's shoulders and jumped up on the branch and climbed up to Double-D. She smiled at him. He didn't smile. He was shaking and he seemed scared, but he was calm.

"Dude, what are you doing up here?" She looked at his Digimon."And your friend is?"

"G-greetings Nazz. I landed up here a-after we were t-transported from the Cul-d-de-Sac. Motimon here…" He put a shaking hand on Motimons head and Motimon smiled."… Was t-the stuffed animal that I got b-back at Jimmy's party. When I woke up here, he w-was alive. We t-talked, well he t-talked, and we found out that we have a lot-"There was a loud buzzing. Nazz and Double-D looked around them. They saw a big, red beetle flying their way.

"Dude, is that heading our way?" Nazz poked at Double-D's shoulder.

"It s-seems like it." He seemed paralyzed."I suggest t-that we m-move."

"Good idea, it's Kuwagamon!" Motimon exclaimed. Nazz jumped down some branches with Yokomon and Motimon behind her. "Double-D!" Double-D still sat on the branch, trying to get down. Kuwagamons claws opened and took the top of the tree with him. Double-D sighed as he was thrown in the air because his t-shirt was stuck in Kuwagamons claws.

"Double-D!" Ed, Nazz and the Digimons yelled. Nazz jumped down from the tree and started to run. Ed picked up Yokomon and Motimon and ran after Nazz.

"HELP ME!" Double-D was screaming of the top of his lungs. Kuwagamon was now trying to shake him off. "MY T-SHIRT IS GOING TO BREAK!" Kuwagamon suddenly dived. Nazz gasped as she began to run faster. She was breaking out of the forest and was running out on a cliff. Kuwagamon came closer to the ground. The beetle closed and opened his claws and Double-D started to fall. There were at least 300 meters to the ground.

"DOUBLE-D!" Ed came running with the Digimons. They were so focused on the falling kid that they didn't notice that Kuwagamon were flying right at them from the left. "BEETLE!" Ed noticed the beetle. Nazz turned her head and screamed. Both Double-D and Kuwagamon was coming closer when Koromon jumped up from Ed's pocket.

"Ed!"

"Nazz!"

"Double-D!" The Digimon jumped down on the ground as they started to glow.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!" The Digimon had grown a lot bigger. Koromon was now Agumon, an orange dinosaur reaching to Ed's waist. Yokomon had become Biyomon, a pink bird with blue markings. Tentomon, former Motimon, a red bug with two yellow antennas. Tentomon flew up and took Double-D.

"Motimon?" Double-D asked. Tentomon placed Double-D on the ground.

"It's Tentomon now." Tentomon flew at Kuwagamon while Agumon and Biyomon shoved Ed and Nazz out of Kuwagamons way. The Digimons attacked.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shot a fire ball from his mouth. It hit Kuwagamon in the mouth.

"Spiral twister!" Biyomon created a green twister that hit Kuwagamon on the wing.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon fired electricity from his antennas. It hit Kuwagamon on the other wing. Kuwagamon crashed into the ground and ploughed up a big furrow that went straight into the forest. Nazz hugged Double-D.

"You had me worried dude!" Her eyes met his for a moment. They looked at each other, quietly. Then Ed came and hugged them both.

"Double-D! My friend!" He hugged them hard and then looked at Agumon. "Are you Little Brave Warrior?"

"No, I'm Agumon." Agumon smiled at Ed. Nazz looked at Biyomon.

"You aren't Yokomon anymore?"

"I went from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"And you are Tentomon?"

"Yes, I am Tentomon now. We have digivolved now."

"So you digivolve to reach a higher level of-" Kuwagamon ploughed out of the forest and targeted them.

"JUMP!" Agumon yelled. Everybody jumped out of the cliff as Kuwagamon swooped by. Nazz was hanging onto to Biyomon and Double-D as they were plummeting down into the water below.

--

"Activate the gear!" Rolf yelled. He, Jonny and Eddy was standing inside the booth. Rolf was eating a large piece of cake. They were all holding onto their stuffed animals and their devices. Kevin was pressing a lot of buttons and when he pulled a lever, the tractor engine started to work. Kevin ran into the telephone booth and closed his eyes.

"Is this cool or what?" Jonny exclaimed.

"Shut up you baldheaded-"Eddy's annoyed rant was drowned by a flash inside the booth. The sky over the booth was getting darker and a rip was opening. The kids inside the booth started to scream as they were dissolving into the air.

--

"My head…" Kevin looked down. He had the device and the stuffed animal under his arm. But there was something else. He looked around and screamed. He was at the top of the Empire State Building.


	4. West 34th street

Chapter 4 – West 34th street

Do I need to point out that I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy or Digimon?

--

"(Piercing scream)" Nazz was hanging onto Biyomon's foot as she was falling down into the water. Tentomon tried to hold onto Double-D and fly, but it was Tentomon who pulled down Double-D. Ed grabbed Double-D and Nazz and was about to put them in his jacket pocket. Nazz protested, but Ed pushed them into his pocket. He pulled the digimons close to him when they went through the surface of the water.

--

Kevin looked around him. He was looking down West 34th street.

"How did I get here?" The question wasn't directed to someone, more to himself. The last he could remember before the landing was a whizzing sound and the scream of the other Cul-de-Sac kids. He still had the stuffed animal under his arm and the device in his pocket. He looked up into the sky and sighed. He wondered if this is where the others had been transported. He saw a bench and he went to sit on it, next to a lady that was talking on her cell phone. His and Nazz's families had been to New York when they were 8. A man that passed by threw a quarter in his lap. Kevin put in his pocket. He pulled his cap down so his face didn't show, and then he started to cry. If anybody noticed him, they didn't show it. He was sitting completely still; not making a noise, but tears was rolling down his cheeks. The lady next to him was still sitting there but she wasn't on the phone anymore. She looked around her, as if she was waiting for someone. She noticed Kevin and looked worried.

"Excuse me, but is something wrong?" Kevin looked at her with red, tear soaked eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when the device in his pocket started to beep. He pulled it out and saw a black spot and a blinking red spot. He looked at the lady, smiling.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Thanks anyway." He stood up and started to run towards the red spot. He stood outside a newsstand when he clearly was at the reds spots location. He looked around him, but he didn't see anything or anybody. He suddenly saw the entrance to the 34th Street–Herald Square station. He ran back to the bench to see that the lady was still sitting there.

"Excuse me miss?" She looked up from her copy of the Times and looked up. "Can I have some money for the subway?" He looked at her, desperately. She smiled and handed her two dollars.

"Here you go." He smiled.

"Thank you miss. You have no idea how much I appreciate this!" He bowed and then started to run towards the subway.

"If it was my son, he would always have money for the subway." She thought and looked to the right just to see her husband walk towards her. "And he called me miss. I haven't been single in 15 years."

"How's it going honey?" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good, good. That reminds me, we have to find a present to get for Max and Spencer's birthday."

--

"Wake up sleepyhead! Rise and shine!" Jonny's head was hurting. It used to hurt when his head was stuck somewhere, but he didn't feel anything constricting around it now. He opened his eyes only to be looked back at by the stuffed animal.

"Boy Plank, that was some ride huh?" He turned his head to look for Plank.

"Who is this Plank? A friend?" Jonny turned his head against the stuffed animal that blinked at him. He quickly stood up.

"A talking stuffed animal? Right on!" He looked around him."Have you seen my buddy Plank?" The Digimon shook its head.

"No, there's only Digimon around here. I've never encountered something except Digimon." Jonny's eyes started to water. "Why are you crying?"

"I've lost my best bud and I'm standing here in a wood, talking to a head with a leaf and legs! Of course I'm sad!" He collapsed in a pile on the ground, crying. The Digimon walked towards him.

"Please don't cry! I'm your new friend, I'm Tanemon! I can help you find your friend if you want." Jonny looked up on Tanemon with red eyes.

"Will you?" Tanemon nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Jonny jumped up and started to walk, showing no signs that he had just cried. Tanemon looked at him curiously and then started to follow him. They walked silently for a while. "So what are you? You mentioned Digiman?"

"No, Digimon! Digital monsters, we are living organisms just like you! I am your friend and I will protect you from anything… that you need to be saved from." They continued to walk until they heard a scream and they both stopped. They started to run towards the scream when they suddenly saw Rolf sitting on the ground.

"Rolf! What's up?" Rolf turned his head and smiled.

"Lonely-as-a-nose-after-shave-Jonny-boy! Sit down and listen to Rolf stories as the newcomer likes the son of a Sheppard's stories." Jonny now noticed the Digimon that was next to Rolf. It appeared to be a miniature seal that could fly. It chuckled.

"Pleased to meet you Lonely-as-a-nose-after-shave-Jonny-boy, I'm Bukamon! I'm Rolf's friend!" He made a back flip in the air.

"His name is just Jonny, Bukamon." Tanemon smiled at Bukamon and Rolf.

"Where is the piece of wood?" Jonny's eyes started to water.

"He has lost his friend and we are going to find him. We will find him Jonny." She brushed against Jonny's leg. He smiled. "Can you tell another story?" She looked at Rolf who laughed.

"Of course little one, Rolf will now tell the story of the Italian gingerbread that was really from Brazil." He made a gesture to make Jonny sit down."Years ago in the old country-"Rolf's story was interrupted by a loud buzzing that seemed to come from above. They looked up only to see a large red beetle roaring above the treetops. Jonny chuckled.

"Cool!" Bukamon and Tanemon looked shocked.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Rolf pulled Bukamon and Tanemon with him and he threw Jonny over his right shoulder as he started to run. Jonny turned his head.

"Why are you running this way? That's where the beetle was heading!" Rolf snickered and shook his head.

"We are not cowards to run away! We also have to find the loud-mouthed-Ed-boy!" He was running faster now. Jonny screamed as Kuwagamon roared over them again. They broke out of the forest and out on a cliff. They couldn't see or hear Kuwagamon, but all of the sudden they heard a sound. It wasn't Kuwagamon, it was Eddy.

"Eddy!" Jonny looked happy to see him. Rolf went forward and greeted him. He had his stuffed animal under his right arm. It didn't surprise the two kids that it blinked.

"What are you fellers doing here? Did you not see that giant beetle?" The Digimon under his arm sighed.

"It was close that we were attacked, but Eddy here ran for his life." Eddy turned to Rolf.

"Where's Shovelchin? Isn't he with you guys?" He had a hopeful glimpse in his eyes.

"The bike-riding-Kevin-boy is not here. His absence is not planned." The Digimon under Eddy's arm jumped down on the ground.

"I'm Tsunomon and I am honored to meet Eddy's friends." Tanemon and Bukamon jumped onto Tsunomon and they started a wrestling fight. Rolf looked up into the sky.

"Rolf does not think that we are even close to home. A way home we must find. This is a job for-"

"If you say the Urban Rangers, I will take this Digi thing and shove it down your throat!"

"-The Urban Rangers!" Eddy took a leap and started to hit Rolf in the head, but he stopped when he heard Bukamon's voice.

"Do you hear that?" Everybody stopped in their movements as they heard a buzzing.

"Kuwagamon?" Rolf and Eddy looked at Jonny.

"You think?!" Eddy yelled when Kuwagamon suddenly appeared out of the sky. The kids ran out on the edge of the cliff. Kuwagamon roared and landed. Bukamon and Tanemon jumped towards Kuwagamon and attack but he swept them away with one of his arms.

"The flying seal is down!" Rolf ran towards Bukamon who attacked the beetle again. Eddy picked up Tsunomon. He looked panicked.

"Defend me!" He threw Tsunomon through the air, screaming, who hit Kuwagamon without doing any damage. "I thought that you were going to protect me, good for nothing!"The three Digimon jumped onto Kuwagamon trying to make some damage, but Kuwagamon threw them into the ground. They stood up again, a lot weaker when Kuwagamon kicked them of the cliff. The kids screamed as their newfound friends flew over the cliff edge. Their devices started to glow and a light was shining from the edge of the cliff.

"Tanemon digivolve to… Palmon!" Jonny looked up when he heard Tanemon's name. "Poison Ivy!" Long vines were shooting up from the edge and were wrapping themselves around Kuwagamon's jaws. The vines were followed by a plant-like creature with a pink flower on top of its head. Bukamon was holding onto Palmon's foot with Tsunomon balancing on his head. He kicked Tsunomon in Kuwagamon's direction.

"Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon!"A reptile-like creature with light blue fur was now flying towards Kuwagamon. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired blue fire from his mouth. Kuwagamon was hit and then tackled by Gabumon. Bukamon was now spinning through the air.

"Bukamon digivolve to… Gomamon!" A white seal like creature with no nose tackled Kuwagamon's right leg so the beetle was forced down on its knees.

"They're kicking butt with that bug!" The Digimon made a sign to run into the woods again. They heard the battle less and less the further into the woods they got. They stopped.

"You think they will be okay?" Eddy was gasping for air and the question was directed to Rolf.

"Fine they will be, strong in the energy they are." Jonny stared into space.

"Hey Yoda, this is serious! Stop quoting Star Wars and-" Eddy's rant was interrupted when the Digimon appeared. "Finally, do you know how long-"

"RUN!!!" The Digimon screamed at the top of their lungs. Jonny was woken out of his coma and he started to run. Rolf raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Rolf run at a moment like this?" Gomamon stopped to a halt.

"We will not be able to appreciate our friendship if you don't get moving!"

"Why?"

"Behind you." Gomamon was close to screaming when Rolf turned his head and saw that Kuwagamon was plowing through the forest. Rolf swallowed and started to run.

"What happened to 'we are not cowards'?" Jonny asked with his heart shoved up his throat.

"Rolf is running bravely!"

--

The train stopped and Kevin entered. He looked at the device's screen and saw that the red spot was behind him. He turned around and saw a boy that was about 13 years old. He went and sat next to him.

"I'm Kevin. I come from a Cul-de-Sac outside of San Francisco." The boy looked insecure.

"I'm Max and I live here in NY." He crossed his legs. "Do you want something?"

"I don't want anything. I think that I have something for you.

--

Working on a new chapter already, will post it soon. R&R.


	5. From NY to San Francisco in ten seconds

Chapter 5 – From NY to San Francisco in ten seconds

**I do not own… well, you know. By the way, Max and Spencer are made up characters. And in the last chapter, I apologize if some of the New York geography was incorrect. I've never been there so… Thanks to Wikipedia.**

--

"So, what you're saying is that six of your friends were teleported somewhere and now this device has led you to me?" Max and Kevin were walking in Central Park. They were eating ice cream that they had bought after they hopped of the train.

"Yes, that's it." Kevin sat down on a bench. Max was leaning against a tree. "It sounds incredible, but it's true." Max looked up into the sky.

"But what do I have to do with anything?" Kevin examined his own feet. He hadn't thought of that, he hadn't really thought over the whole situation and now when he thought it over, it sounded stupid.

"I honestly have no idea. I just know that this…" He held up the device."… Belongs to you." He gave it to Max who was suddenly filled with a warm feeling. He stared at the device. The screen said 4:15 pm. "This might also belong to you." He threw the stuffed animal at Max who grabbed it. He examined it and put it in his backpack. He threw the ice cream in a trashcan. Kevin did the same.

"If you're from San Fran…"

"Don't call it that!"

"… Then what the heck are you doing here?" Kevin stared at Max as if he just asked him if Eddy was his best friend.

"I'm telling you, my girlfriend and two dorks were transported somewhere through a rip in the sky. Then I, two guys and a real dork went after them. It was a great flash and then I was at the top of the Empire State Building." Max looked around to see if there would be some hospital workers to bring Kevin with them. "It sounds insane, but that is the truth." Not really since Nazz wasn't technically his girlfriend, but he saw her as that and she saw him as her boyfriend. He was 99% sure of that.

"Okay… I got to go home…" He waved at Kevin and started to walk against the subway. Kevin ran after him. "Can I help you with something?" Kevin didn't know what to say.

"Could I just get something to eat and a phone call home or something?" Kevin looked desperately at Max.

"…" He doubted for a moment and then he sighed. "Yeah, sure. We'll have to hurry up though, we have to catch the subway" He started to run and Kevin followed.

--

"What the heck is this place?" Nazz was sitting on the ground and was looking up at the mountain they just fell from. The Digimon were sitting in front of the wet kids. Ed, who actually was clean, was drying himself with a towel, which made him even dirtier than before.

"I don't even think that we are near the Cul-de-Sac, that's for sure." Double-D handed a towel to Nazz. She smiled at him. "If we should even have a chance to get close to getting home, we should get back up on the mountain." Ed looked worried.

"Grave danger lies upon the mountain as the beetle is still swarming around there." Agumon looked at Ed and then at Double-D.

"Is he okay?" Agumon walked towards Ed.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. We're used to it." Double-D walked closer to Tentomon. "Tentomon… What did you guys do up there? I heard the word digivolve"

"We digivolve to reach a higher level so we can protect you." Nazz looked confused.

"Can Digimon like Kuwagamon digivolve to?" Biyomon shook her head.

"We need your energy to digivolve." Ed shook his head.

"Hunger is filling Ed's soul!" He stood up and started to walk. "Ed will lead us to pancakes!" He started to walk.

"Hey Ed, wait up!" Agumon ran after him. Nazz and Double-D looked at each other.

"Did you also get a good look of this place from that tree?" Double-D nodded.

"Tentomon, wasn't there an ocean in that direction?" He pointed in the opposite direction that Ed had walked. Tentomon and Biyomon were waving their arms in the air like they were trying to calculate something.

"Yes, that way." Tentomon and Biyomon said and pointed. They all looked at a little dot that appeared to be Ed far away. They then looked up into the sky. What appeared to be a black gear flew over their heads. They then looked at each other.

"We really need food." Nazz said.

"Positive." Double-D nodded.

"Ed, wait up!" Double-D, Nazz, Biyomon and Tentomon ran after him.

--

"Spence, I'm home!" Max lived in an apartment on the Lower East Side. Kevin was met by the smell of spaghetti and what appeared to be clams. Kevin looked around him; it was so unlike his home. Everything that had ever been made was everywhere. There were bicycle parts, hats, coats, an aquarium, two vacuum cleaners, an old computer, New York Times from '04 and everything that you didn't expect to find in an American apartment. "Come in Kevin; just be careful not to knock anything over." It was easier said than done since there were piles everywhere. He walked into the kitchen and was shocked that it was spotless. Everything was in order, not even Double-D's house was this clean.

"This is…" Kevin couldn't finish the sentence. Max turned around, balancing three plates and three glasses in one hand.

"We just moved here so everything in the hallway is supposed to be thrown out." He set the table for three. "Spence, get your butt out here!" Kevin looked at Max curiously. "Spence is short for Spencer, my twin."

"You got a brother?" Max put a bowl with spaghetti on the table.

"No, I don't have a brother." Kevin looked at him, even more confused.

"Then who is-"

"Who is this, Max?" Kevin turned around to see a 14-year old girl with the same blue eyes as Max and the same blonde hair. She had a red hoodie, grey sweatpants and blue sneakers. Kevin was stunned; she was beautiful."Hello?" Kevin stared into space.

"Spence, this is Kevin. He's an associate." Spence nodded and sat down at the table. She picked up a book from the chair next to hers. "Kevin, wanna sit down?"

"Yeah." Kevin sat down in front of Spence. He tried to see her face, but the book was covering it. He read the title. "Living with Down syndrome." He looked at Max.

"She's interested in medicine. She wants to be a doctor when she grows up." Max smiled.

"I can beat you in wrestling in ten seconds so I think that you're the one who needs to grow up." A voice said behind the book. Max smiled, shook his head and started to eat. "Don't shake your head, I'm not the one with High School Musical bedsheets." Max looked at Kevin with blushing cheeks.

"What? Vanessa Hudgens is hot!"

--

"Ed, are you sure about this?" They were still walking in the woods. "It appears that we have been walking for hours!"

"Yeah dude, my feet hurt."Ed picked up Nazz and put her on his shoulder. Double-D and the Digimons were walking in the shadow of Ed.

"Aren't you guys' hungry?" Double-D turned his head against the Digimons.

"We are, but we do not complain about it." Agumon fell against a tree. "I can't continue." Ed put Agumon in his pocket and continued to walk.

"Ed, I really think that it would be suitable with a pause now." Double-D said weakly. He saw Biyomon collapsed on the ground on top of Tentomon. Nazz was hanging over Ed's shoulder, lifeless. "Ed, please…"

--

"Are you awake now?" Double-D heard a familiar voice. He opened his eyes to be met by a pink sea of Yokomon. He looked around him to see that it was a little village that the Yokomons appeared to be living in. "Are you okay dude?" Nazz's familiar voice was heard so Double-D turned his head. She was sitting next to Tentomon and Biyomon. Ed and Agumon were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Ed! My dear friend, what happened to you?" He looked at Nazz. He now saw that Nazz and the Digimons were eating out of bowls. A Yokomon appeared with a bowl for Double-D. He took it, thanked the Yokomon and started to eat.

"Well, as it appears, we all passed out in the woods over there…" She pointed at a savannah where you could see telephone poles and trees at the other end of it."… And Ed picked us all up and struggled through the savannah with us on his shoulders." She looked at Ed."By the way, the Yokomons said that they saw that flying black gear from before crashed into the mountain over there." She pointed at a mountain that was located behind the woods.

"Okay…" Double-D saw a fountain near them so he stood up and walked over there. Nazz followed him and so did the Digimons, still eating. He took a mouthful of water in his hands and he drank it. "It tastes better than at home!" He turned around to take some more, but there wasn't any water coming out of the fountain. Instead, a big pillar of fire was bursting out of it. Double-D jumped back and tripped. "Where does the water come from?" He turned to a Yokomon.

"It comes from a well up at Mount Mihirashi; it is guarded by a fire Digimon called Meramon." Nazz looked at the mountain.

"Fire you said…" She went over to Ed and put her hand in his pocket. She pulled out a lot of junk, but dusted of a telescope.

"That's my telescope!" Double-D exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for it!"

"Well, lose something, look in Ed's pockets." She directed the telescope against the mountain and she gasped.

"What?" Double-D went forward and looked in the telescope. He gasped to. What appeared to be a man was sliding down the mountain. But there was a difference; this man was completely made of fire. "Is there a place you can evacuate to?" A Yokomon jumped up on a little hut.

"Everybody, we're evacuating the village! To the shipwreck!" There was a lot of noise when more than a thousand of Yokomons were evacuating. Tentomon and Biyomon led the way while Nazz and Double-D carried as many Yokomons as they could carry. The Yokomons were all in the shipwreck when Meramon appeared. He was standing at the edge of the cliff opposing the shipwreck.

"Fire, fire, FIRE!" Double-D looked at Meramon.

"He seems to be in pain from his own flames…" Tentomon and Biyomon jumped out of the wreck and flied towards Meramon.

"Spiral twister!"

"Super Shocker!" Meramon absorbed the attacks and laughed.

"You want to play? Then come and get me!" He shot fireballs after the two Digimon who were hit and smashed into the ground. "Am I too rough? Should I destroy you all a bit nicer?"

"Pepper breath!" A fire ball hit Meramon, but he showed no signs of damage.

"What's the matter Agumon? Afraid to play with the big boys?" He threw a fire ball at Agumon who dodged it.

"You leave Little Brave Warrior alone!" Ed appeared behind Agumon.

"I knew we forgot something!" Double-D smacked his forehead.

"Pepper breath!" Another fireball that Meramon absorbed.

"He seems to grow, the more attacks he absorbs!" Nazz yelled. All the Yokomons and Double-D looked at her. "Sorry for the yelling." Meramon threw another fireball that was aimed on Ed at the same time he was jumping down into the valley between the cliff and the wreck.

"ED!" Three voices yelled as one. Within the blink of a second a light was glowing around Agumon.

"Is he… digivolving?"

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!" A large, orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown helmet with horns stopped the fireball with its tail. He got a hold of Meramons foot and threw him up on the cliff again. Greymon, which was as tall as Meramon, went head first and forced Meramon down on his knees. Greymon backed and Meramon threw a fireball at Greymon who dodged it.

"Nova Blast!" He fired a giant fireball from his mouth, bigger than Meramons, which hit Meramon in chest. Meramon yelled in pain as a black gear was shot out of him. It was destroyed in the air and Meramon was shrinking.

--

"Why did you attack the village Meramon?" Double-D looked curiously at the fire Digimon.

"I don't know. I just remembered that I was hit by a black gear and then I just felt great pain."

"Well, it's good that you're okay so you can guard Mount Mihirashi again." The Yokomons were cheering. Meramon returned to his mountain and the Yokomons had a party for the heroes Agumon and Greymon.

"Agumon?" Ed was looking at his friend.

"Yeah Ed?"

"How come that you couldn't stay as the superhero?"

"Ed, even superheroes gets tired sometimes!" Double-D was laughing at his friends comment.

"Double-D, you need better lines."

--

"Your sister seems cool." Kevin and Max were in Max's room. They were discussing what to do next.

"Don't let her looks fool you, she can be a pain." He sighed and logged onto his computer.

"Yeah, but… Is she seeing someone?" Max turned his chair and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had a girlfriend?" Kevin blushed.

"She is but-"

"She isn't your girlfriend, you're interested in her but you don't know if she likes you back." Kevin tried to say something, but a beeping interrupted him. Max picked up his backpack and pulled out the device he had gotten from Kevin. It was beeping and shining. All of the sudden, the computer screen went white and the light seemed to surround Max.

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin jumped up and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Max felt how he left the chair and his grip around the backpack tightened as he couldn't feel or see anything except white light and his backpack that was dissolving into tiny pieces. The last thing he heard was Kevin's scream.

--

The smell of wet grass filled Kevin's nostrils and he sat up. He looked around him to see that he was back at the Cul-de-Sac. He shook his head. Could it been a dream? Maybe, he didn't have any proof that it was real. But if it was, he didn't have a chance to save Nazz. He stood up and walked towards Nazz's house. Down in the grass laid a birthday card that said: "Max and Spence, congratulations in beforehand on your birthday. Love, Mother and Father."

--

**I'm tired as heck and I apologize if anybody doesn't like this story. If you don't like it, review and tell me what I can do different. As always, R&R.**


	6. The factory that no man had seen

Chapter 6 – The factory that no man had seen

**I do own Ed, Edd and Eddy and I also created Digimon. Fooled you!**

--

"So Agumon, how did it feel to digivolve?" The kids had stayed at the Yokomon village over the night. The Yokomons had been all over Biyomon, asking her about her digivolution from a Yokomon. They were now walking in the forest, not knowing where they were. Double-D was asking Agumon about his digivolution.

"It didn't feel so different from last time on the cliff. I just knew that Ed and you guys were in danger." Double-D continued walking, lost in his thoughts.

"Dude, you'll get a quarter for your thoughts." Nazz threw 25 cents at Double-D who had trouble catching it.

"Nazz, never ever use that expression of English near Eddy." Double-D put the quarter in his pocket. "I was just thinking when we were on the cliff with Kuwagamon; we were also in danger and they digivolved. When that happened, they were able to hold him off at their regular stage." He made a sweeping gesture against Agumon, Biyomon and Tentomon. "But with Meramon, they weren't even able to damage him a little bit in this stage. Agumon had to digivolve to get just as strong as Meramon. It doesn't make sense." Double-D became quiet. Nazz looked at him.

"I thought about that to, Kuwagamon and Meramon seemed to be equally strong, at the same stage." Nazz too became quiet and tilted her head against Biyomon who were flying next to her. They continued walking without saying a word. Ed hadn't been saying a word since the last chapter which was surprising.

"Are you okay Ed?" Agumon looked up at his friend. "You drifted off." Ed shook his head and smiled at the others.

"Ed has the solution that is needed to take away the stains on our carpets!" Everybody stopped and Agumon pulled on Ed's shirt. Ed sat down on the ground."No clothes Agumon have!" He took off his jacket and put it on Agumon.

"Thanks Ed! You had the solution to something?" Agumon smiled at Ed. Double-D and Nazz looked at each other.

"Ed believes that if Kuwagamon and Meramon were as strong as each other, my friend here would've defeated him. But with the superpowers Meramon received, he would've defeated us instead! And as our friends not strong enough were, he had to emerge from his shell and evolve to a stronger organism!" Ed smiled for himself with half-closed eyes and Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon and Nazz looked at Double-D. Double-D coughed.

"What Ed, in all of his wisdom, is trying to say is that if Meramon and Kuwagamon were equally strong, we should at least been able to damage Meramon. What Ed believes is also that Meramon got some kind of powers that made him stronger than he usually is. But what could've triggered the powers of his irrational behavior? I mean, he was normal when he returned to Mount Mihirashi." Biyomon and Nazz looked confused and Agumon was waving his claws in front of Ed who was in some sort of coma like trance. Tentomon looked at the others.

"I know something that you guys don't?" Everybody looked at Tentomon."Let me enjoy this moment." He landed on the ground and was silent. Everybody started to get impatient."Don't you remember the black gear that we saw flying earlier? The Yokomons said that it crashed into Mount Mihirashi and when Greymon defeated Meramon, a black gear shot out of him!" Double-D looked like Tentomon had just explained how to get Ed to take a shower. Nazz looked at Tentomon with an expression of shock in her face.

"That's it! The black gear controlled him, made him bigger and stronger!" Nazz touched Double-D's shoulder. "Double-D, I really hope that you haven't suffered from a stroke." Double-D turned to Nazz, smiling.

"This explains it all!" All of the sudden, his face turned serious."But if the gear controlled Meramon, they are more powerful than we thought." Nazz looked at him, she didn't seem to understand."If the gear controlled Meramon and made him do those things, why should there be more gears out there? And what would happen if it would hit one of our Digimon?" Double-D didn't wait for answers, he continued walking with Tentomon following him; flying. Nazz pulled Biyomon's wing and ran after him. Agumon tried getting life into Ed, who was sitting still on the ground.

"Dude, Kuwagamon didn't have a gear. So, if what you're saying is true, there are Digimon out there who are really evil…" They continued to walk in silence.

"Tentomon and I are going to check where we are and where we're heading." Biyomon and Tentomon flew up through the trees. Double-D and Nazz continued walking when they found that they were all alone now. They seemed to had forgotten about Ed

"So…"Double blushed, he lost his speech. Nazz rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, dude…" She stopped and looked at him. Double-D looked at his shoes."Have I ever told you when my family went with Kevin's family for two weeks to New York?" Double-D shook his head, still looking at his shoes."We were both like eight and were really good friends back then, even better than now. But one day when we were in Central Park, there was a man selling peanuts in this really old fashioned cart and he asked: 'How about buying one bag for your girlfriend?' And Kevin did so. He bought it _'for his girlfriend'. _Right there I realized that Kevin saw me as his. As an object. I realized that I liked Kevin as a friend and that I could never like him like that. So I made the only clear thing to do so he understood. I ignored him for the rest of the trip, ignored him for two more months and then started to talk to him again."

"I found it a little odd that you weren't talking to Kevin during that project on George Washington. You got an F for that assignment…" Double-D blushed and he once again started to examine his shoes.

"See, Kevin wouldn't have remembered stuff like that." Nazz moved closer to Double-D who moved further away. Nazz grabbed his shoulder and moved closer. Double-D couldn't move and he was trying to look anywhere but on Nazz. Nazz pulled up Double-D's chin whose eyes were moving like ping-pong balls, back and forth. Her lips were centimeters from his…

"RUN AWAY!" Ed's yell broke through the silence and when Nazz and Double-D pulled away, they saw Ed and Agumon running against them. They weren't late to agree and started to run for their lives. Double-D was still blushing and Nazz was smiling a little.

"Ed…" Double-D was fighting for air. "Why are we running?" Ed turned against Double-D with a frightened look on his face.

"Bad Digimon is bad for Ed!" Ed ran even faster when they came out of the forest and out on a meadow. They stopped and looked into the forest. It was quiet. Biyomon and Tentomon landed in front of them.

"We saw a factory a little bit in that direction" Biyomon pointed with her wing in the opposite direction of the wood. All of the sudden, a Digimon jumped out of the forest and swept what seemed to be a hammer against the Digimons. Tentomon dodged the hammer, but Biyomon was hit. She was knocked out of the air and landed on the ground, not moving. Nazz ran towards her, but the Digimon jumped in front of her. It was a clock with arms and feet and what appeared to be a man in a red hood was sitting in it, holding the hammer. He snickered and took Biyomon in one hand. Nazz screamed.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shot three fireballs at Clockmon who dodged them with his hammer.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon attacked to, without results. Clockmon started to run towards the direction Biyomon pointed out for the factory. Nazz was not far away from tears and Double-D, looking doubtful, walked to her and gave Nazz a hug. Not realizing what he did, she hugged him back. Double-D realized what he did and tried to pull away when Ed picked them both up with Double-D still hugging Nazz. Ed started to run after Clockmon with Agumon and Tentomon close after him.

"It will be okay Nazz." Tentomon flew close to Nazz's and Double-D's heads. Nazz looked up at Tentomon and smiled. Ed was now running faster when they saw the factory. It looked like any other factory, but the weird part was that it was functioning and smoke was coming out of its chimneys.

"If the factory is working, there must be people there!" Nazz looked hopeful again as Ed ran down the hill. They saw Clockmon running into the factory with an unconscious Biyomon. Ed let Nazz and Double-D down when they arrived at the entrance to the factory. Agumon looked up.

"Let's go!" Agumon and Ed took the lead, so Nazz, Double-D and Tentomon was going after them. Nazz and Double-D was quiet and they were both blushing. Tentomon was walking between them and noticed this.

"Should I leave you two alone?"Double-D looked at Tentomon with eyes that screamed"You leave me, you die!" Tentomon didn't say anything more as the trio continued into the factory, unaware that Ed and Agumon had walked another way.

--

"Ed, do you have any more gravy?" Agumon looked up hopefully at his partner. Ed smiled down at Agumon.

"Gravy, mans answer to light bulbs!" Ed pulled out a bowl of gravy from his inner jacket pocket. He took a big sip from it and handed to Agumon. He basically threw himself at the bowl. Ed continued walking and Agumon was still drinking the gravy. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and he dropped the bowl which rolled into another room. Agumon was ready to attack when Ed's head popped up from around the corner.

"Has Agumon seen the friends of Ed?" Ed looked at Agumon with sad eyes.

"I thought they were after us. Let's look for them." They started walking when Agumon ran back."I forgot your bowl!" Agumon ran into the room with Ed following. He picked up the bowl when Ed gasped.

"Robot man mutant!" He pointed at a Digimon which was lying on the floor, unconscious. He seemed to be stuck in a machinery of gears."The mutant is defeated with his own weapons!"

"Ed that is Andromon. He is one of the strongest Digimon and is hard to defeat." He looked up at Ed. "Let's help him!"

"Ed will help the visitor!" He started to pull on Andromon.

"Ed, he is a Digimon!" Agumon grabbed Ed around his waist and started to pull him too.

"Stuck he is like dad during Super bowl!" Ed looked around him to find something to pull Andromon out with. He noticed a stick which he grabbed and tried to pick up. The stick moved and the machinery started to work. Ed and Agumon dragged out Andromon who was still unconscious. Ed raised his arms in a victory gesture."Ed will now leave the robot so that Ed can go to the toilet."Ed started to walk out of the room and Agumon followed him. Ed held up a thermos. "Refill?"

"Thank you!" Ed poured some gravy in Agumons bowl which he drank fast. When he asked for a third refill, they heard a voice behind them.

"I will exterminate all intruders." Ed and Agumon turned around only to see Andromon standing there.

"When he says intruders, does he mean us?" Agumon looked worried and was prepared to run.

"Positive!" Ed was standing there, smiling when he saw that Andromon raised his arm.

"Lightning blade!" Andromon fired a blade of electricity against the two partners. Agumon threw Ed down on the ground. The attack passed over their heads and exploded against the wall behind. They started to run and passed corner after corner. All of the sudden, they reached a dead end.

"What will we do?" Ed sounded panicked. They heard heavy footsteps behind them.

"Target in sight." They turned around and saw Andromon again. "Lightning blade!"

--

"Where's Ed?" Nazz turned around, surprised to hear Double-Ds voice. They had been quiet for at least fifteen minutes. Nazz had been looking at big machines that seemed to create something neither she, Double-D or Tentomon knew what the machines made.

"I thought that he was behind us." Nazz looked at Double-D who once again was staring at his feet.

"We should continue forward if we want to find Clockmon and Biyomon." Nazz looked at him and walked forward him. Her face was close to his when Tentomon pulled Nazz's shirt.

"We don't have to look for Clockmon. I can see him pretty good from here." Nazz and Double-D pulled away once again only to see Clockmon holding Biyomon in the other end of the room.

"Biyomon!" Nazz started to run against Clockmon, but the Digimon ran out of the room.

"Nazz!" Both Biyomon and Double-D screamed her name. Double-D and Tentomon started to run after her when the factory rumbled. Double-D was thrown out of whack, tripped and fell. He got up and followed Tentomon. They saw Nazz who had made it to an exit. When Double-D came out, he saw that Clockmon had hit Nazz and that she was lying on the ground. He ran towards her and stood on his knees next to her.

"Super shocker!" Tentomons attack had no effect as Clockmon dodged it and hit Tentomon out of the air. He landed next to Nazz and Double-D started to panic. Clockmon walked closer and raised his hammer. All of the sudden, the wall exploded when Greymon ploughed through it and a surprised Clockmon was thrown into the wall. Greymon was trying to get up when Andromon jumped out of the wall and lifted him up. He threw Greymon over the edge who landed on the backyard of the factory. Ed came running out of the hole and towards Double-D. Ed picked up Double-D and hugged him hard. Nazz moved slightly and sat up. She saw Biyomon a little bit further away and ran towards her. Clockmon jumped up and took both Nazz and Biyomon and jumped down on the backyard where Andromon was defeating Greymon. Ed ran towards the edge and looked down. Andromon threw Greymon into the wall and the blast made Ed fall forwards over the edge.

"ED!" Double-D looked down the edge, seeing Ed getting closer to the ground. A thousand solutions were rushing through his head. He screamed and realized something. "Tentomon, you have to digivolve!" Tentomon flew over the edge as he started to glow.

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon was a large flying beetle that was heading for Ed. He caught Ed and flew up and left him next to Double-D.

"Tentomon is cool!" Ed smiled at Double-D who looked worried.

"You have to get Nazz and Biyomon Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon headed towards Clockmon and tackled him with his horn. Clockmon was thrown into the wall and Kabuterimon picked up Nazz and Biyomon and left them to next to Double-D."Good Kabuterimon! Now help Greymon!" Andromon was walking towards Greymon when Kabuterimon ploughed through the sky and tackled Andromon, forcing him down on his knees. He rose when Andromons chest plates moved down and he fired two missiles. Double-D was thinking. Ed was jumping up and down.

"No new battery for Andromon!" Double-D smiled.

"That's it! We have to cut Andromons power at the source!" He looked closer at Andromon and noticed something. "Aim for the right leg, it will cut his power!" Greymon stood up and ran towards Clockmon.

"Electro shocker!" Kabuterimon fired a ball of electricity against Andromon which hit Andromons right leg. A black gear shot out of the leg and was destroyed. Andromon collapsed on his knees.

"Nova blast!" Greymon shot a fire ball at Clockmon who was hit and yet another black gear shot out of him. Clockmon collapsed and Greymon de-digivolved.

--

"I don't even know what the meaning of this factory is. All I know is that the black gear affected me in a bad way." Andromon and Clockmon were thanking the kids and the Digimons. Tentomon still hadn't de-digivolved."This sewer pipe leads away from this factory."

"Thanks Andromon, but we much rather fly." Nazz made a sweeping gesture against Kabuterimon who nodded. She put her arm around Double-D's shoulders who blushed. Ed hugged them both and smiled at the other Digimons.

"Ed is happy once more!" Andromon and Clockmon waved good bye as they all jumped up on Kabuterimons head and flied of.

"Let's find the others!" Ed hugged his two friends and sat down to talk with Biyomon and Agumon.

"What a beautiful sunset."Nazz leaned her head against Double-D's shoulder and he blushed again.

--

**Longest chapter so far! First of all, I thank the Swedish channel TV3 for buying and broadcasting the first and second season of Digimon. When I am still saying thank you, I want to thank Kiakamon to be the first one to review this story, it means a lot to me. Anyway, in this story, expect the unexpected and you can still be surprised. As always, R&R!**


	7. A quarter for your digivolution

Me: Hey morons! Sit down!

Double-D: Control your temper now.

Me: My temper is perfectly fine! I wouldn't have to yell if your friends could sit down and relax!

Double-D: They are a little edgy; Eddy hasn't appeared in this fan fiction since chapter 4!

Me: Giant who cares.

Double-D: I do have three questions to you: 1: Why do you write my name as Double-D and not as Edd? 2: Why did the physically close scenes in the woods and the factory have to happen? Tentomon was present! 3: Who is this Max kid?

Me: Great questions Double-D. I think they are irrelevant to the story, but they're still great. 1: People choose to call you Double-D so that is why I write your name as Double-D. Do people walk around and actually call you Edd, pronounced as Ed? 2: Personally, right now I find love and that crap disgusting, but I know that some people out there absolutely loves interfering in other people's business, reading about their love life.

Double-D: Love life?!

Me: Clearly, I've pushed a button here, anyway. 3: Max is going to be your very best friend!

Double-D: … What?

Me: You heard me, best friends!

Double-D: But Ed and Eddy-

Me: My work right here is done so on with the show!

Double-D: Wait, I got so many questions to you! What will happen when I meet…

Chapter 7 – A quarter for your digivolution

I am proud to announce that I do own Spencer, Max and their parents. I am a little more ashamed to say that I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy as I do not own Digimon.

--

The tears were not far away from Jonny's eyes. He had lost his best friend and was now being chased by an enormous red beetle named Kuwagamon. Jonny was running with Palmon close by him. Rolf, Eddy, Gomamon and Gabumon ran next to him. Eddy was in the lead, he didn't seem to care if Gabumon made it out of this. Rolf was running so fast that it looked like his feet wasn't attached to his legs. They didn't know for how long they had been running when they stumbled down a hill. Eddy kneed Rolf in the face down and to return the favor, Rolf used Eddy as a skateboard the last hundred meters.

"Yeee-haaaw!" Jonny was literally flying down the hill, laughing with a screaming Palmon after him. Gabumon and Gomamon hugged each other when they tumbled down the hill, screaming, not to any help since Eddy and Rolf were having the fight of their lives. Kuwagamon roared by the edge of the hill, rose and blocked the sun and then made a sudden dive after the kids. They had now reached the end of the hill and when they saw Kuwagamon flying towards them, Rolf picked up Gomamon and started run. Eddy and Jonny wasn't late to follow him. They ran past trees and trees and a bush.

"Rolf can't see the wood because of all the trees!" Eddy, Jonny, Gabumon, Palmon and Gomamon turned their heads and looked at Rolf. Rolf looked at each one of them. "Did Victor wax Rolf's eyebrows when Rolf was asleep?" They stopped to a halt when they came out of the woods and out on a cliff where two Digimon appeared to be fighting.

"What the heck is that?!" Eddy looked frighten at the two dinosaur Digimon that was running into each other with their horns first.

"That's Monochromon, they are quite friendly Digimon." Eddy looked at Gabumon with a horrific grin on his face.

"Friendly?!" Gabumon nodded.

"They're friendly unless it has something to do with food or territory." Gomamon laughed.

"Gabumon, when does it not involve food or territory?" The Monochromons' turned their heads and looked at the children. The children and their partners stared at the dinosaurs. The Monochromons' snorted and took a couple of steps forward the horrified kids. Eddy suddenly heard something and got an idea.

"You know, I think that the Beatles might return" He jerked his head toward the woods. Jonny looked at him like he was a cartoon in a three-dimensional world.

"John Lennon and George Harrison are dead, it is impossible for a comeback tour!" Rolf looked curiously at Eddy.

"Does the Ed-boy mean that the large insect from before are coming at us and our lives are in danger?" Eddy smiled.

"Someone got the metaphor!" Jonny looked at Eddy.

"Are you really Eddy McGee?"

"Who the heck said anything about McGee?" Jonny looked surprised at Eddy. "My last name is-"

"Duck!" Rolf shoved Gabumon and Palmon to the left and dragged Eddy and Jonny to the right just in time. The Monochromons' ran towards Rolf and they were three meters away from him when Rolf, with Gomamon in his hands, leaped towards the dino-digimons, landed on one of their horns and jumped into the air just as Kuwagamon broke out of the forest. Rolf landed on Kuwagamon's head with a screaming Gomamon just as Kuwagamon tackled the Monochromons'. The Monochromons' was trying to push back Kuwagamon, there was not far away from the edge, but Kuwagamon was stronger and the insect digimon pushed the Monochromons' over the edge. Not ready for this, Kuwagamon tumbled after them with a screaming Rolf and a screaming Gomamon on his head. The screaming Rolf was screaming because he was cursing Kuwagamon and the Monochromons' and the screaming Gomamon was screaming because he was, oh so terrified. Eddy and Jonny listened to the screams until they faded away.

"What the heck do we do now Eddy Johnson?" Eddy snickered.

"_I _will go and find some food, I'm starving!" Eddy started to walk along the edge of the cliff. "Oh, and my last name is not Johnson!" Gabumon looked at Jonny and Palmon.

"I'm sorry, but I have to follow him otherwise, I'm 86% sure that he will get hurt." Palmon nodded and Gabumon ran after Eddy.

"Does anyone know his last name?" Palmon looked up at Jonny. Jonny's smile faded.

"No, I don't think so… I wish Plank was here, he would've known his last name." Jonny's eyes began to water. Palmon acted quickly.

"Let's… Let's figure out if we're going after Eddy or Rolf." Palmon looked over the edge of the cliff and into the woods. "Eddy seems hard to argue with, I feel bad for Gabumon… Well, you seem closer with Rolf, so let's go after Rolf."

"Let's go then!" Jonny was about to take a step over the edge when Palmon grabbed him.

"Poison Ivy!" Her claws grabbed Jonny and pulled him back. "You can't just walk over the edge! You will fall down and hurt yourself!" Jonny looked at her.

"What do you suggest?" Palmon looked into the forest.

"I can think of a thing or two."

--

"What the heck is this?" Eddy and Gabumon had been walking for over three hours. They had found a cave which they had entered. After fifteen minutes of walking they had reached a dead end they had walked back and encountered another dead end. When they had tried to find the entrance, they reached another dead end. The difference with this dead end was that it was gaps between where Eddy and Gabumon were. Out of those gaps, fire pulsated out. But the fire wasn't hot, it was just fire.

"I have no idea, I've never seen something like it!" Gabumon looked at Eddy who was chewing on something. "What are you eating?"

"Chewing gum, want some?" Gabumon accepted the piece, chewed it a little and then swallowed it.

"That wasn't especially good…" Eddy looked at his digimon partner with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't eat it, you chew it!" Eddy gave Gabumon another piece that he put it in his mouth and started to chew it. Eddy spat the piece he had in his mouth into one of the gaps where the fire was coming out of. "Come on, let's find a way back." Eddy and Gabumon turned and walked back, both chewing on their chewing gums. Suddenly, one of the gasps stopped spitting out fire, then another one and then another one. When the fire from the last one stopped, a shadow crept over the wall of the cave. In the next moment, all four gasps started breathing fire again. The shadow was still there when the fire started, but in the next moment it was gone.

--

"Eddy, we have been walking for five hours now, it's starting to get dark!" Gabumon was still chewing on his gum. Eddy was tired but his hunger was bigger so he had to keep walking.

"I have no idea when we will stop; I just want to-"Gabumon stopped him as he was sniffing in the air."What are you doing?"

"I smell Gomamon!" Gabumon started to run into the woods and Eddy followed him.

"You smell Gomamon? Do you have some kind of weird relationship that I'm unaware of?" Gabumon snorted.

"No. Every digimon has their special smell." Gabumon turned to left and broke out of the forest. A lake was located in front of them and in the middle of the lake, there was a little island. And on it, there was…

"A trolley?" Eddy stared at the vehicle in the middle of the lake. Gabumon and he walked over what seemed to be a bridge out of stone. They saw a small campfire on one side of the trolley. Palmon, Jonny, Gomamon and Rolf were sitting around it."What the… How did you get here?" Rolf looked up at Eddy, surprised to see him.

"Hallo Ed boy!" Rolf was eating on a fish."Rolf was-"

"Gomamon, what happened?" Eddy turned to the digimon who had about ten fish bones next to him.

"Well…" Gomamon swallowed and threw another bone in the pile, making it eleven."We were thrown down the hill with Kuwagamon and the Monochromons' and halfway down, Kuwagamon flew away and we were still atop of his head. Rolf here decided to jump off by putting, grease between his wings. After that, Kuwagamon shook us off after almost crashing and we landed here. We were fishing when Palmon and Jonny came here." Palmon waved at Eddy.

"How did you get down that hill?" Gabumon sat down by the fire and was digging into a fish.

"We created a hang glider out of trees! When we landed, we encountered this trolley; Rolf had already gotten us food!" Palmon was digging into another fish. Eddy sat down and started to eat too, but his fish was stolen out of his hand by Gomamon. After the delicious meal, Eddy went into the trolley.

"I'm going to get some shuteye, you will be quiet!" Gomamon shook his head.

"I'm pretty tired to, let's sleep Rolf." Gomamon jumped into the trolley and lied down on one of the seats.

"Rolf suggests that we use guards! Jonny will take the first pass, Eddy will take the second pass and Rolf will take a nap." Rolf went into the trolley and lied down next to Gomamon.

"The only way that I will be on guard is if I get 25 cents from each of you!" Jonny shook his head.

"I'm flat broke Eddy Andersson!" He turned his pockets inside out.

"Not even close, bowling ball."Eddy walked back inside the trolley.

"I will stay out here and keep them company." Gabumon lied on his stomach by the fire.

"Thanks Gabumon, that means a lot." Palmon smiled and lied down to."So Jonny, did you-"Jonny was sitting by the fire, quiet."Jonny?" She waved her hand in front of his face. She pushed his shoulder and Jonny was knocked over. He was sleeping.

--

"How's it going Jonny boy?" Eddy walked towards the fire were Jonny sat up violently fast and nearly kicked Gabumon in the face.

"I didn't fall asleep sir, I'm on the lookout for bad crackers!" Jonny rubbed his eyes. "Oh, hi Eddy. How did you sleep?"

"Like a log." Eddy sat down by the fire."So Jonny, how's it going?"

"I really miss Plank and-"

"Okay, bye." Eddy went back to the trolley and got back to sleep. Jonny sighed and touched the fire with a stick. The stick caught on fire and Jonny jumped up and gasped. He waved the stick and the he smiled. He picked up another stick and then he picked up two logs and started to juggle them. He threw them higher into the air when he kicked up another log into the air. He was now juggling with three logs and he threw another log into the air.

"Looking good Jonny!" Gomamon's voice made Jonny jump and he lost control of the logs. He caught three of them and the fourth log rolled down the hill and landed on something red.

"You scared me to death!" Jonny continued to juggle the logs as Gomamon walked closer to the fire.

"I just thought that it would be nice to talk to someone other than Rolf." Gomamon looked at the trolley. "He talks, oh so funny."

"Yeah, that's Rolf." Jonny caught the logs with one stick and balanced them."He's a little different!"

"So, what is the deal with Eddy? He seems a little- well a lot selfish." Jonny nodded.

"That's Eddy in a nutshell. Sometimes at home, he usually tries to OOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!" Jonny dropped the burning stick and it and the logs fell down the hill and landed where the other log landed. "That really hurts!"

"Go down to the lake and cool off your hand."Jonny nodded and ran down to the lake. Just as he put his hand in the water, the island started to shake. Jonny tripped and fell into the water. Rolf ran out of the trolley and looked out over the lake Palmon and Gabumon pointed in the opposite direction Rolf was looking where a whirlpool was being formed.

"It's Seadramon!" Out of the whirlpool, a great sea dragon rose and screeched. "He's really strong and doesn't like talking, he acts instead. If his mere appearance doesn't freeze you with fear, his deadly ice blow will do the trick."Seadramon stretched out to his full size and started to swim away from the island.

"Just as long it doesn't see us, Rolf is calm." Rolf tripped when the Seadramon turned which means that the island turned."Rolf's foot is twisted! Rolf's down!"Rolf sat up and rubbed his foot.

"Are you okay Rolf? That was a really nasty-"Gomamon gasped."Seadramon is heading towards Jonny!" Palmon turned her head and gasped.

"Jonny!" Palmon stood up but Gomamon jumped in front of her.

"I'll take him!" Gomamon jumped past Palmon and dove into the water. He dove and swam in front of Seadramon. He could see Jonny when he suddenly flew through the air. He crashed into Palmon who groaned in pain.

"Next time you want to take someone, watch out for Seadramons tail!" Palmon passed out and Gomamon screamed.

"Eddy, you got to get out here and help Jonny!" Eddy sleepily stuck his head out of the trolley.

"No savings during during naptime." Eddy's head disappeared and Gomamon looked out at Jonny again."Rolf, does Eddy have a weakness?"

"Yes, the Ed-boy has a great obsession with money, especially quarters." Gomamon smiled. "But act fast because Jonny-boy is on the edge of meeting with my great nani!"

"Eddy!" Eddy's head popped out again, more annoyed than ever."Do you know that Jonny is trying to say something, but he is too far away for me to hear. Fortunately, I can read lips." He looked at Jonny.

"Help me, help me! Anyone, I will pay a quarter to any-"Gomamon was hit when Eddy tackled him on his way to the water. He jumped into the water and swam for his life. He was ten meters away from Jonny when he heard a screech. He looked up to see Seadramons screeching mouth. He swam faster and reached Jonny just in time for Seadramon to grab him.

"So, where is my quarteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer?" Eddy was catapulted into the air, holding onto Jonny's hands. In the mid-air he let go off his hands and Jonny was send, screaming down to the island. Rolf poked on Gabumon with a stick; he had been sound asleep the entire time. Gabumon sat up to see Seadramon holding Eddy with his tail.

"How long has this been going on?!" Gabumon started to run towards the water but Jonny landed on top of him. Gabumon looked up to see Eddy being crushed when Seadramon tightened his grip.

"Eddy!" Gabumon pushed Jonny aside and ran towards the water. At the edge of the water, he jumped towards Seadramon.

"Blue blaster!" Instead of blue fire, a giant bubble came out of his mouth.

"It's the chewing gum!" Jonny pointed at Gabumon who was catapulted through the air by Seadramon's tail. Eddy's scream was cutting through Gabumon's bones as he started to glow. He landed and tooka leap towards the edge of the island.

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!" A giant wolf with fur like Gabumon landed on the islands edge and leaped towards Seadramon. Garurumon tackled Seadramon and Eddy was realeased. He swam towards the island just to see Garurumon jump towards Seadramon again. Seadramon hit Garurumon with his tail and Garurumon plummeted into the water. The wolf swam under Seadramon and jumped out of the water and tackled him. Garurumon jumped back.

"Howling blaster!" Garurumon fired a blast of blue fire at Seadramon who was burned bad and fell backwards into the water.

"Where is my quarter, Jonny?" Eddy looked greedy at Jonny.

"What quarter Eddy Richardsson?" Eddy looked at Jonny and then at Gomamon. Gomamon looked at his claws, whistling, and he then looked at Eddy, giggling.

"Oh, did I really fool you? Or did you save Jonny because you knew he was broke and wanted to save him? Hmmm?" Gomamon got a look that could murder from Eddy as Garurumon jumped up at the island where he started to glow. He de-digivolved and walked towards the trolley.

"That was so cool, how did you do something like that?" Eddy followed Gabumon but stopped."Dude, you stink!"

"Thank you Eddy." Gabumon walked into the trolley and lied down on a seat."My fur stinks when it gets wet." He closed his eyes.

"So, how did you do that?" Eddy looked into the trolley.

"Let's talk tomorrow when my fur doesn't stink; I think you will find the smell really breathtaking." Eddy laughed.

"Being friend with Ed makes you used to-"He stopped and his eyes started to water."Holy crap, that is disgusting!" Eddy ran out of the trolley and jumped into the water.

"Ed-boy, where are you leaving?" Rolf looked angrily at Eddy.

"I much rather sleep on non-moving ground tonight!" Eddy jumped up and collapsed on the ground. He jumped up, looked at the forest and then jumped into the water to swim back to the island.

"What are you doing Eddy?" Gomamon raised an eyebrow at Eddy. Eddy screamed.

"THERE IS A MONOCHROMON IN THE BUSHES! AND JONNY, MY LAST NAME ISN'T RICHARDSSON!"

--

Double-D: So what you're trying to say is…

Me: What I was trying to say was not to say anything to the readers about my story!

Double-D: That is easy! Anyway, the next chapter will be about Eddy?

Me: What, it will totally be about you! And Nazz…

Double-D :( swallows) Oh, dear…

Me: Seriously, what is wrong with Nazz? I'm going to make you hit on her in the next chapter!

Double-D: If it is that easy, why don't you hit on that girl in your class?

Me: I will, first thing on Monday! I'll be totally cool; my ass will be like frozen!

Double-D: That is- Can you say the more vulgar word for lower posterior now?

Me: Yeah, I raised the rating to T.

Double-D: You raised it?! I can't appear in the next chapter now! Think of the things I might do…

Me: And you call me sick…

Double-D: Hey! Whatever I do in this fan fiction is because of you!

Me: Yeah, moving on. Tell me what you think about this fan fiction and…

Double-D: I think that-

Me: Not you, the readers! Moron…

Double-D: There is no need to get rude now…

Me: Anyway, tell me what you think, R&R, and check out the poll on the author's page. Guess which kid will be the partner of Gatomon!

Double-D: You just told me that it will be-

Me: You're asking for it!

Double-D: Why did you kick my leg? That is- Dear that hurts, stop hitting- OUCH!

Me: The number you are dialing is not in service so R&R! Don't forget to vote in the poll! Take this!

Double-D: No, not a power-kick! YEAAAAOUCH!"


End file.
